model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Leetha Demetrioux
Leetha Demetrioux (b. December 29, 2007) is an incoming first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical Appearance 4'6" tall with shoulderblade length blonde (turned purple) hair and pale blue (turned bright green) eyes. She carries a bag full of books most would swear is attached to her. Personality Leetha is nearly unable to feel emotions, requiring a rather strong stimulus to incite even the most basic of emotions in her, and even going completely quiet and introspective when she feels something. This leads her to come across as uninterested in anything. This is not quite the case. Turns out one of the few emotions she can readily call up is curiosity, and she is incredibly curious regarding just about everything. This leads her to read everything she can get her hands on, and observe those around her, learning everything she can about them. While this does cause her to sometimes focus on one subject for a long time, she learned early on that she has to prioritize. While she isn't perfect at it yet, regularly putting off learning about something important for long periods, or focusing on something when she should be using that time for other things, she is getting better at it. Her curiosity toward others does have a tendency to get her in trouble, though. She regularly learns things she shouldn't, secrets people want to keep hidden, and, earlier in her life, had a tendency to share those secrets with everyone she knew. This got her labeled as a blabbermouth, and resulted in her losing almost all of her childhood friends, and even resulted in her parents getting divorced. Because of this, she now keeps things secret, though does often confront people with their secrets in hopes of learning more about the person. She finds secrets work wonders to get people to open up, and the best way to make friends, as long as you don't share them. Leetha is not fond of large crowds, and often complains of it being too loud when a large number of people are around, even when it's quiet. She's gotten better at handling it though, forcing herself to be in crowds more often in preparation for going to Hogwarts. Background Pre-Hogwarts Leetha was born to a Pureblood American dad and a Muggleborn Russian mother and was raised in Switzerland. She had a standard childhood. While she was never enrolled in any muggle schooling due to the possibility of accidental magic, she was given private tutoring in muggle mathematics, sciences, literature, and history. At the age of 11, she is about 3 years ahead of her age group in the muggle world, though she will probably be slowed due to now attending a magical school. Growing up, she had many friends until she began her 'career' as an amateur sleuth. Turns out, she was quite good at it, and often aired her friend's deepest darkest secrets. This lost her all of her friends at the time, and became a recurring problem as she grew up. She was also very good at ferreting out the secrets of adults, and would cause problems for her parents, resulting in her becoming increasingly isolated as she grew up. Her problems came to a head when she was 8 and she learned her dad was spending 'quality' time with another woman, resulting in her parents getting divorced. She has become much less vocal about sharing her discoveries since. After the divorce, she primarily lived with her mother, visiting her dad in America occasionally. Sadly, her father began a slanderous campaign against her mother, resulting in them moving around Europe as she was forced to change jobs regularly. Their life finally settled down when they moved to Britain, taking advantage of the recent pro-muggleborn state of the nation. Her mother now works in the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. About a year before she started school, her mother began considering what school to send Leetha to. She was considering her own Beauxbatons, and perhaps her father's Ilvermorny, mainly due to the possible clout she could gain there. However, what cinched her decision of Hogwarts was that Leetha had recently made a friend who would be going to Hogwarts in a few years, and she didn't want to split them up. Relationships Sunny Nocturne Sunny Nocturne is Leetha's mentor. They haven't interacted much yet, though. Annise East Leetha's first friend her age at Hogwarts. The two of them met just before going to summer camp and have been friends since. Leetha views Annise as her closest friend. Annise is also one of very few people who have ever seen the girl smile. Bruce Wallen Leetha and Bruce became friends after an argument, something Leetha still doesn't understand. She's pretty sure arguments should cause friendships to fall apart, not form. Still, they're friends, and have been spending a lot of time researching things together. Berit Fiore Leetha and Berit met on the Astronomy Tower one night. While they didn't speak much, Leetha did like that Berit was happy to be quiet and let her read. Berit also held a Storm Party (A party during which the students went to the Astronomy Tower to watch a storm) Which Leetha attended. Leetha had a good time, and considers Berit a close acquaintance.Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Class of 2026 Category:Ravenclaws